As described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a damper device is provided between a power source mounted to a vehicle and a drive member that is driven by power generated by the power source, such as a drive wheel. The damper device includes a first rotation member coupled to the power source and a second rotation member coupled to the drive wheel, and a coil spring provided between two rotation members, wherein the first rotation member and the second rotation member are pivotally supported to be relatively rotatable. The damper device transmits power between two rotation members through the coil spring. Accordingly, the damper device is a device for absorbing a torque variation between two rotation members.
As the coil spring applied to the vehicle, there have been coil springs applied with respect to a linear motion of a suspension as described in Patent literatures 3 and 4.